


Temporary

by arianapeterson19



Series: Shameless [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Size Difference, Small Penis, Sounding, That's the most fitting way to put it, Top Thor (Marvel), Vibrators, i guess, it's always consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tonight was all about exploring something for the both of them.





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> For Estalia and thonylover who asked for it

Thor had asked if he could try something with him a few days before and Tony had agreed. The billionaire didn’t need to know what it was, Thor would never do anything to hurt him and he had enjoyed everything they had tried thus far. In the past, Tony had been hesitant with his partners because they were mostly flings and things could easily end up in the news, but with Thor things were easy. Tony trusted him and Thor was a prince, he knew how leaking things to the public would be a bad idea. Tony had almost forgotten about it after that conversation, until after dinner a few nights later when they were making out in bed and part of him was not responding the way it usually did.

“Perfect,” whispered Thor, playing with Tony’s limp cock – which should have been rock hard because Thor just had that effect on him. At this point just the sound of Thor’s voice on a good day would cause him to get hard.

“What-“ moaned Tony, both confused and horny because Thor’s hand felt amazing on his dick but it was a strange sensation, not being hard. He would have a much more difficult time reaching completion that way.

“I slipped something special in your drink at dinner,” said Thor. “I asked you a few nights ago and you said it was fine. It is only temporary but it will make it so your dick doesn’t get hard. I love playing with your soft little cock and wanted to have a few hours with it. Is this okay? I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It’s a surprise, that’s for sure,” said Tony, a bit shell shocked. “Let’s give it a go. But I will get hard eventually, right?”

“It will wear off in a few hours, my darling.”

“Then I’m game.”

Thor grinned and moved down his boyfriends body, batting at the soft dick. Tonight was about exploring a kink for each of then – Thor with his interest in limp dicks and Tony with his enjoyment in being humiliated. Win-win.

“It’s even smaller when soft,” said Thor, holding the cock in his hand, rolling it as it slipped around. “So small. I’m not even sure it’s a cock. It’s just an oversized clit at this point. A clit with a big pussy behind it.”

“Fuck, Thor,” moaned Tony. “That’s so hot.”

“Let me see your pussy, love,” said Thor, shifting the cock out of the way and staring at the stretched and dripping hole. He had spent an hour before dinner fucking Tony and then Tony had sat on a massive dildo all through dinner, keeping him wide open and wet. “It’s huge. You could fit a circus in there.”

As if to prove his point, Thor shoved two fingers from each hand inside and pulled the hole open even more. Tony howled, his legs kicking out with pleasure as he was exposed to the cool air. His cock didn’t even twitch, just lay limply on his stomach out of the way. Thor picked up a string of anal beads and pushed them all inside in a single go. The smallest was about the size of a blueberry and then got bigger from there until they reached the last, which was the size of a softball. The last one didn’t quite fit.

“Now let’s see that pretty little clit,” said Thor, using one hand to coax the last bead inside his boyfriends overstretched hole while he used the other to guide the soft dick into his mouth. “Mmmhhhh.”

“Ungh!”

Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came – his dick still soft – when the last bead finally bullied it’s way into his passage.

“Good boy,” praised Thor, waving the soft cock around like a toy while his other hand played with the string of beads. “Look at your pussy, so stretched out.”

Unceremoniously, Thor yanked all of the beads out, causing Tony to orgasm again as they dragged across his prostate. His hole was left winking, clenching around nothing. Tony whined at the loss but was soon whining for another reason as Thor pushed eight fingers – four from each hand – into the gape.

“I bet I could fit both my hands in there and you still wouldn’t get hard.”

“Oh shit!”

Thor grinned and removed his hands. He pulled thing metal rod out of it’s protective casing and held it up for Tony to see. Tony’s eyes grew wide as he practically drooled with anticipation.

“I’m going to plug that little clit of yours,” said Thor conversationally, teasing the end of the rod into the tip of the soft dick. “I don’t want you focused on your clitty, just your pussy. I’m going to pound that sweet, wet hole until you’re begging for release and then some.”

The sound sunk the rest of the way in.

“Oh, I think I got one that was too long,” sighed Thor, sounding upset with himself. “I overestimated, baby, I thought your dick was superior, but it’s such a trivial little object, isn’t it? Look, you’ve still got a few inches to go and you’re already fit to burst. I ought to have gone with the lesser size. There was one roughly as long as your little finger – that one would have been more suitable.”

Thor plunged into Tony as he was talking, making his lover shriek. It forever pleased the prince to know how his usually articulate boyfriend would dissolve into bits for him, unable to string together a coherent sentence to save his life.

“You’re so wet for me,” praised Thor as he rammed his massive cock into is lover. “Such a wet pussy. I can’t believe no one took advantage of it before me. It must have been so unsatisfying to only have your little clit played with before.”

“There! Yes!” screamed Tony as Thor hit his prostate.

“Found your g-spot,” chuckled Thor, amending his angle so he hit it with every plunge. “I love how receptive your pussy is. You’re so good for me.”

Tony thrashed under the perpetual assault on his prostate but felt himself orgasm at the same time – a curious sensation since his cum had no where to go and his dick was so lax. Thor came with a bellow, his own release filling up Tony’s quaking channel. As soon as the last of his sperm shot out, Thor yanked his dick out of the hole and replaced it with a thick orange vibrator.

“Fuck!” moaned Tony weakly, his hips undulating to the sensation with Thor began to thrust the sound slightly as well as the vibrator, effectively fucking Tony two ways, smushing his prostate between the two toys.

“That’s the idea,” said Thor, suckling one of Tony’s nipples while he fooled around. “I want to keep that insatiable pussy of yours all filled up. Perhaps I’ll tie you to the bed and leave you there all day, your tiny clit full with a vibrating sound, your pussy being pounded by a fucking machine, and a dildo replicating your own cock in your mouth so you have something small to suck on. We wouldn’t want anyone to hear you and find you in such a compromising position, would we? But a slut like you deserves at least one day to be completely filled and thoroughly fucked.”

“Ungh!” groaned Tony, coming again, his back arching off the bed.

Thor pulled the sound out but left the vibrator in. The demi-god lifted Tony’s limp cock between his thumb and pointer finger and grinned as it drooled cum. He knew he would never find another lover like Tony, one so willing not only to explore his kinks but who had kinks just as depraved and interesting. He would have to do something about Tony’s mortality.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I thought it would be fun to work two jobs. It's not fun - it's tiring.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
